EstamosJuntos?
by Huddylovelover
Summary: House y Cuddy van a una reunion de ex compañeros Recuerdos, confesiones y cambios .
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Fic LOL soy una adicta a escribir Fics, aparentemente. Ojala les guste este, y aunque el comienzo es medio aburrido, se viene interesante. Me gusta mucho esto, se me ocurrió viendo MTV jijiji Ojala les guste y please reviews, de eso vivimos jajajja

Aaaaaaaa ademas les cuento que se viene un Fic nuevo, pero es un crossover Entre Mark sloan (Grey's Anatomy) y Bueno algunos de House. Pero me gusta porque es un OMG papito, y bueno en house hay muchas mujeres, asique van a haber celos y todas esas cosas de por medio. :) Ojala les guste

Gracias a todos por Leer

* * *

><p>-Vas a ir o no?<p>

Fue la pregunta que Cuddy hizo por enésima vez House.

-Ni siquiera fui a esa universidad, lo encuentro absurdo

-Vamos House, claro que fuiste, aunque haya sido un par de meses

Cuddy se quedo mirándolo, con cara de pregunta

-Y porque quieres que vaya?

-Va a ser divertido, ver a todos nuestros amigos, ya viejos

-Me estas diciendo viejo? Tu estarás vieja, aunque como el vino, pero vieja de todas formas.

-Vas si o no?

-No, si, no se, tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

-House es esta noche!

-Y Que? Quien dijo que yo necesitaba tanto tiempo para pensar?

-Vamos House, es simple si o no?

-Vamos en mi moto?

-No, definitivamente no.

-Naaa entonces no voy,

-House yo voy con Vestido, se me va a ver todo si vamos en tu moto, mejor vamos en mi auto, eso si tienes que comportarte

-Comportarme? Es mi segundo nombre, Tendré que cancelar mi cita con esa puta rubia que estaba taaan buena. Pasa por mi entonces, tengo que usar un traje?

-Emm si, sera mejor asi House.

-Si esta aburrido me vengo, y tienes la obligación de venir a dejarme.

-Ok, si te aburres nos venimos, pero no creo, estarán todos ahí!

Cuddy decía esto extasiada. y House aun la miraba con cara de duda. Pero se levanto de la silla en dirección a la puerta

-Pasa por mi a las, bueno no se a que hora es esa cosa, asíque me avisas.

W- que es eso de pasa por mi?

H- Amm, bueno, voy a salir con Cuddy.

W-Que? En serio, osea, wooow, esto es…

H- no te emociones Wilson, vamos a una junta de ex-compañeros que organizo una ex amiga de Cuddy, Mary.

C- Y van juntos, osea, como pareja o algo.

H- no, ella me lleva simplemente porque no se como llegar

W-Siiii claro

H- ay ya cállate Jimmy, me aburres.

Cuando eran las 7 en punto, Se escucho la puerta de House, Este que aun andaba con su ropa de trabajo, y sin zapatos, abrió.

-Pero House! No estas listo

-Tenías que avisarme, pensé que se te había olvidado,

-Por dios vamos a llegar tarde, Mary va a matarme. Donde esta tu ropa?

-Aun no he elegido nada.

-Tú date una ducha rápida, mientras yo te busco la ropa

-Eres mi mamá o algo?

-Cállate y apúrate.

House con una cara de asombro, salio de allí en dirección a la ducha. Mientras Cuddy elegía su ropa.

-La encontraste?

Pero a Cuddy apenas le Salieron palabras de la boca, House solo llevaba una toalla blanca alrededor de sus caderas, y aun estaba todo mojado.

-Emm, si, ahí esta, te espero en la sala. Date prisa!

-Hooooooooooouse! Estas listo ya? vamos ya estamos atrasados, puedes apurarte.

Mientras decía esto House abría su puerta, y estaba listo, se veía perfecto, e incluso llevaba perfume

-Wooooow te ves hasta decente House, debemos irnos.

-Ja, que graciosa, al aburrimiento se ha dicho. House le quito las llaves de las manos.

-Que haces?

-Yo voy a manejar.

-Pero tú no sabes como llegar.

-Bueno para eso te traje, tienes que los hombres manejamos.

-Tu me trajiste? Ja! ademas MACHISTA!

Pero House ya estaba sentado y encendiendo el auto.

-Vas a subirte o te vas a quedar ahí parada, muriéndote de frío?

Cuddy hizo caso y se subió al auto, al sentarse House noto que lo que sea que Cuddy llevaba abajo de ese abrigo, tenia una partitura hasta lo mas alto de su muslo, por lo cual puso cara de asombro.

-Mary va a matarnos, encima todos los que van a estar ahí, que vergüenza llegar tarde.

-Ay tan correcta que eres, los mejores llegan al último o no sabias eso. Por aquí?

Dijo House a Cuddy, Esta asintió. House estaciono el Auto, y ambos se bajaron, era un lugar muy bonito, y había muchos autos ahí, por lo que de seguro estaría lleno de gente.

-Cuantas de las mujeres con las que me acosté en esos 2 meses de universidad, estarán aquí?

Cuddy enarco una ceja, y house río.

-Ni me lo digas y eso que tu solo estuviste 2 meses, yo estudia ahí durante 5 años.

-Que quieres decir con eso? Con cuantos tipos estuviste? Y van a estar acá?

Pero Cuddy se dio una vuelta repentina quedando frente a House, y de espaldas a una pareja que estaba en la entrada.

-Que haces?

-Shhhhhh House

-Pero si ese no es?

-Si, si es

-Y esa no es?

-Si también es.

-Ellos dos están juntos?

-Si House, será mejor que nos vamos.

-Estas loca mujer se viene la mejor parte, ahora si que tengo ganas de entrar, encontrarnos con tu ex y con tu ex mejor amiga de la universidad Casados? Vaya que se puso interesante esto.

-House, en serio debemos irnos, hay algo que no te dije.

-Que, tuviste un bebe con el y ellos lo tienen o algo así?

Cuddy miro con cara de enojo a House.

-Dale, dime, que tan malo puede ser? Mientras decía esto sacaba un paquete de Mani que había en el auto de Cuddy y comenzaba a comerlo.

-House, acá, todos piensan que nosotros estamos, bueno, este…

-Ya dilo, decía house con la boca llena

-Juntos, osea, como pareja

-QUE? Porque piensan eso.

-Yo les dije.

House abrió sus ojos exageradamente.

-Lo se fue una estupidez, Debemos irnos.

-Estas bromeando, esto esta mejor aun, tu ex casado, nosotros "juntos" (hizo el gesto con la mano) y podré aprovecharme de esto durante un largo tiempo. Además quiero ver que llevas de ese abrigo que no te deja respirar. Hay que entrar a vengarte Mujer!

Cuddy sonrio.

-En serio, pero House, no tienes que hacerlo.

Ya era muy tarde ya que house había quitado su abrigo, y después de contemplarla por un momento en el cual Cuddy se puso roja, Este la tomo del brazo, y entraron.

Grande fue el asombro de todos al notar que estos dos venían entrando, todo el salón se les quedo mirando

-no te dije yo que los mas importantes llegan al ultimo?

Cuddy río, mientras que muchos ex amigos y compañeros se acercaban a saludar a la feliz "pareja"


	2. Reunión de ex compañeros

Disculpenme la he estado super ocupadita.

Esta historia me encantaaaaaa en serio, la pienso siempre y aunque no tengo mas capis listos, ya esta todo armado, aunque nunca encuentro los finales adecuados.

Bueno no las entretengo más, y ojala lo disfruten, si les gusta review please :)

**Lisabian**_Amorir_

_LisaEdelstein_**TeAmo**

* * *

><p>House y Cuddy fueron guiados a su mesa, para su mala suerte, la misma donde se encontraban Brad y Sandy (ex novio y ex mejor amiga) Junto con algunas otras personas. Eran alrededor de 8 en la mesa, y los habían agrupado de acuerdo a sus grupos de amigos de la universidad, por lo que en esa mesa había solo gente conocida por ambos.<p>

Después de una cena por demás placentera, en donde Brad y Sandy no dejaban de hablar de la fabulosa vida que llegaban con sus 3 hijos y su casa y todo perfecto. House empezaba a perder la paciencia, ya que notaba que Cuddy estaba molesta, quizás sensible ya que notaba una cara por demás apenada y todos en la mesa estaban callados, un tanto aburridos, de todas las historias, pero lo que en serio enojo a house, fue que ellos se pusieran a hablar de cuando había empezado su relación, que había sido justamente cuando Brad aun estaba con Cuddy. Y Sandy aun era su amiga. Cuddy se iba a levantar al baño, pero House la tomo por el brazo y agarro su mano, y levantando la voz dijo:

-Brad, sabes de que me acuerdo, tu fuiste mi salvación.

Cuddy al igual que todos lo miraron extrañados, y Brad soltó una carcajada, era un engreído, siempre lo había sido.

-Por que, yo seria tu ídolo súper house?, Dijo Brad

-Bueno no tu completamente, pero tu pieza, tu cama exactamente.

-No entiendo de que me hablas House. Brad lo miraba con cara de no entender nada.

-Te acuerdas de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, una que estábamos todos nosotros invitados. Bueno pues esa fiesta fue nuestro comienzo con Lisa.

Cuddy lo miro asombrada ¿la había llamado lisa?

-Pero si en esa fiesta Lisa y Brad estaban juntos. Dijo Will, el más loco de los amigos.

-Bueno pero el amor es mas fuerte, y ya sabes siempre fuimos los mas populares, recuerdas que nos decían que éramos perfectos juntos, eso no se olvida, House río.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Brad había quedado como un cornudo y Sandy por su parte no decía nada, solo estaba callada y muy apenada.

Cuddy reía, aunque sabia que la historia no era verdad, se sentía muy agradecida de este ,además no podía creer que estuviera actuando así, no sabia si era por su orgullo(ellos siempre habían competido en popularidad)o si había algún otro motivo. Pero cuando House la miro, ella dio un "Gracias" que dejo a este muy aliviado.

Luego de un rato en el que todos siguieron hablando de anécdotas, pero la atención estaba esta vez netamente en House y Cuddy, ellos eran los que mas hablaban, haciendo reír a todo el grupo, House en un momento tomo su mano y cruzo sus dedos con los propios y acercándose le dijo. "tienes que ser profesional, lo tenemos muerto de celos, y arrepintiéndose por dejarte por esa, que esta bien fea por cierto, comparada contigo, aunque muchas quedarían así si las comparamos"

Cuddy tuvo una risa nerviosa, sintió una sensación extraña al estar de la mano con House. Pero se desvaneció ya que este la soltó rápidamente.

Una a una fueron saliendo las parejas a bailar, los primeros obviamente fueron Brad y Sandy quienes se pusieron en medio de la pista, queriendo llamar la atención de todos.

-Sabes que yo bailaría pero no quiero quedar en vergüenza.

-No te preocupes House, ya bastante has hecho-Fue todo lo que dijo Cuddy y siguió mirando a la pista de baile.

Pensó que House se estaba levantando para ir a alguna parte, pero se paro justo detrás de ella, y extendió su mano por el costado de la silla, Cuddy al mirar no entendía que pasaba, pero House la estaba sacando a bailar

-Pero no dijiste que…

-Cállate y baila, pero tu tienes que guiarme.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, House con sus manos rodeo la cintura de Cuddy y esta por su parte, rodeo su cuello, ellos se miraban inevitablemente, pero uno de los dos desviaba siempre la mirada, no querían enfrentar lo que eso significaba, mirarse, bailar, estar tan cerca, cuando siempre estaban peleando.

-Todos nos están mirando que vergüenza House

-Creo que todos te están mirando a ti, bueno siempre ha sido igual, todos querían tenerte, solo algunos tuvimos la suerte-House cerro un ojo exageradamente

Ambos rieron

-Yo era a la que un grupo de celosas quería matar. Que tiempos, dijo Cuddy con un suspiro,

Se Quedaron mirando… pero Cuddy apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de House para terminar el momento.

7 MINUTOS EN EL CIELO! Grito Will dándose todos vuelta para mirarlo,

En la universidad lo jugábamos siempre, se acuerdan,

-Siii nosotros primero, dijeron Brad y Sandy, quienes por cierto hicieron ruidos exagerados, y muy fingidos, además ya estaban todos un tanto borrachos, y así fueron pasando uno a una las parejas, House y Cuddy estaban separados, Cuddy hablando con unas chicas y House con Will. pero Will grita: SOLO FALTAN HOUSE Y LISA! 7 minutos en el cielo, si que lo disfrutaron en esa época.

-Noo, nosotros maduramos, dijo House Al notar la cara de nerviosismo de Cuddy.

-Siempre cobarde House, grito Brad quedándose todos callados. Pero house no respondió y solo agacho la mirada, esta vez fue Cuddy la que se levanto, lo tomo por la mano y lo guío a la habitación. Cerró la puerta con Fuerza, dejando a todo el salón en silencio.

-Lo odio House, te lo juro no puedo creer que alguna vez lo quise. y ahora todos deben creer que estamos en un rapidito aquí adentro.-ambos se sentaron en un sofá que había ahí dentro-

-Es bueno saber que odias a alguien más de lo que me detestas a mi.

-Yo no te detesto, House, de donde sacaste eso? Como voy a detestarte, todo lo contrario. -Cuddy entrego una mirada con Ternura a House por lo que recién había dicho.

Tu eres el que me hace la vida imposible,-río- ósea no tanto, pero a veces.

-Bueno el idiota ese se lo merecía, siempre me ha caído mal, desde que era tu novio, muy poco para ti.-House se recostó en el sofá, como en señal de cansancio.

Cuddy quedo asombrada nuevamente, no sabia si ella estaba media loca, o House en serio estaba siendo amable.

-Me caes mejor cuando estas sin esa actitud tonta de ser fuerte y malo ante todo.

DOS MINUTOS!, gritaron desde afuera.

-Y Tu te me gustas más cuando llevas esas faldas que hacen ver tu culo, ni te cuento, y también cuando me regañas, o cuando me das una de esas miradas asesinas, pero me gustas mas cuando sonries.

Cuddy lo miraba y sus ojos brillaban.

-Yo no dije me gustas mas, dije me caes mejor.

-Ya lo se, pero yo dije me gustas mas, porque me gustas más-cuando termino de decir esto se levanto del sillón en dirección a la puerta pero Cuddy lo tomo por sorpresa y quedo frente a el.

-Que hac…

Pero House no alcanzo a terminar y le dio un beso en sus labios y se alejo

Justo cuando gritaban, SE ACABOOO!

Cuddy fue la primera en salir, y House la siguió, todos se asombraban de la cara de asombro que este traia.

-Si que lo disfrutaste o no Greg!

Todos Rieron.

Paso un poco de tiempo y no se volvieron a hablar hasta que era la hora de irse, pero grande fue su asombro al ver que su auto estaba tapado en nieve.

-Mierda, dijo House, ahora como nos vamos?

House noto que Cuddy temblaba, asíque le paso su chaqueta, esta solo lo miro.

-Nosotros podemos llevarlos, dijo Brad

-En serio? lo miro extrañada Sandy.

-Si, si podemos ahora súbanse a nuestro auto deportivo que tenemos por acá. Brad recalcó deportivo exageradamente

-Cuddy miro un tanto angustiada a House, pero este hizo señas para que subieran, de algún modo era la única forma que tenían para llegar a casa.

-Una vez arriba y en camino, Cuddy se quedo dormida casi instantáneamente, y se apoyo en el hombro de House.

-Si que estaba cansada, dijo Sandy, nunca fue muy buena para salir hasta tarde.

-Ni te cuento las cosas que hacia conmigo hasta tarde, fue el comentario desubicado de Brad, que se gano la mirada asesina de House y Sandy.

Todo el resto del camino fue callado, Cuddy seguía durmiendo, hasta que House tuvo que despertarla, porque le pregunto donde estaba Rachel.

-Donde mi mamá, respondió aun adormilada.

-Ok Brad, entonces en la próxima calle, nos dejas.

Cuddy miro a house con cara de wtf?

Pero ya era muy tarde Brad ya se había detenido y House ya se había bajado.

-Adiós, dijeron desde dentro.

-Adiós respondieron House y Cuddy. Y hasta nunca, añadió House.

Y este se dispuso a entrar en su departamento.

-House espera, yo no, no me puedes dejar así, tengo que buscarme un taxi.

-Siii claro seguimos hablando adentro que no me quiero congelar

Una vez adentro

-No te apetece un Café?

-House, necesito un taxi,

-para que, si tu hija esta con tu mamá.

-A y por eso yo me quedo contigo?

-Bueno… si, es muy peligroso salir a la calle con la nieve que hay, además son las 3 de la mañana, quieres que te violen o algo.

-Pero….

-Te quedas aquí y punto.

-Bueno

-Quieres un café?

…. Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. In House's House

Holis! Yo denuevo jajaja no se pueden librar de mi tan fácilmente. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitula, que en verdad es biiiiiiiiiiiiiiien Cursi LOL el siguiente bueno, es cursi tambien, este fic es casi todo Cursi jajajaj. Ojala les guste Gracias por la gente que sigue el Fic y que deja reviews.

Gracias again, y sigan leyendo. Y sigan dejando reviews y sigan amando a Lisa Edelstein, y a Hugh Laurie y a el Huddy x siempre

Lisabian,Huguera, Huddy

Mis otros Fics, echenles un vistazo

* * *

><p>-Estas Bien? Cuddy miro hacia su pierna cuando este se dirigía a la cocina, ya que cojeaba exageradamente.<p>

-Si, es solo que, bueno, ya sabes, con el frío empeora un poco.

-Ok, yo hago el café, tu has demasiado por mi hoy. Ahora siéntate!

-Bueno, jefa hasta para hacer el café. A mi me gusta dulce!- Le grito mientras ella ya lo preparaba.

No había mucha charla, los dos estaban nerviosos, no solo por el beso, sino por todo lo ocurrido esa noche, los dos habían actuado raro, todo había sido confuso, House haciendo algo lindo por ella y ella, besándolo, que significaba ese beso? Pensaba House cuando estaba esperando. Ella por su parte estaba nerviosa, estaban solos, en su casa! Sabia que si el hacia un solo movimiento que la provocara no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-Aquí esta. Dijo ella con una sonrisita, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

-Gracias. Clavo sus ojos en la mirada de ella.-Mañana no podré levantarme, estoy muy cansado!

Creo que me merezco el día libre.

-No puedo hacer eso, lo siento-Cuddy río, pero su cara parecía preocupada, no dejaba de mirar a House como se sobaba la pierna, -Le debe doler mucho- pensó

-Que te pasa? House lo noto

.-A mi emm, nada porque?

-Tranquila que no voy a comerte, si no quieres…Ambos rieron, pero era una risa nerviosa, House lo había dicho un poco en serio, un poco en broma.

-Será mejor que te vayas a acostar, hace frío. Dijo Cuddy.

House se levanto del sillón, con dificultad, y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuddy quedo un tanto pensativa ya que pensó que el se había ido y no había dicho nada.

-Muévete, dijo House, el cual caminaba con mucha dificultad.

Cuddy Así lo hizo, se levantó del sillón, pero no se movió de ahí.

Miro como House se acostaba en el, y se estaba tapando con una manta,

-Ayúdame, dijo este.

-Estas Loco House, vete a tu habitación, yo puedo dormir aquí, a ti te duele la pierna.

-No, es muy frío aquí

-Por lo mismo!

-Tápame los pies mujer y ve a dormir, mañana hay que ir a trabajar y a ti te queda como una hora para levantarte.

-Exagerado, si yo me levanto a las 6.

-Hay sol a esa hora de la madrugada?

Cuddy río.

-Deberías intentarlo alguna vez. House, en serio que yo puedo dormir aquí, no soy una mujer frágil ni débil.

-Nadie a dicho eso, todos sabemos que eres bien perra, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Ahora vete! No hay discusión.

Cuddy se estaba marchando un tanto resignada

-Hey, hey, hey!

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo

-No me has tapado los pies!

Cuddy río, y se acerco para hacerlo.

-Buenas noches House.

-Buenas Noches Cuddy

Los dos se quedaron mirando intensamente.

-Saca una polera o algo para que duermas, no creo que quieras dormir con el vestido.

-Ok, Adiós.

Cuddy se fue caminando hacia la habitación de House, pensativa, busco una polera, Todo olía a el en ese lugar, se acostó, en su cama! Se sentía tan cómoda con todo eso a su alrededor, la almohada tenia impregnado su olor, ella se abrazo a esta, y se quedo pensando por unos momentos. Hasta que se durmió.

El, por su parte, también pensaba en ella, en lo bien que había resultado todo, en como ella estaba en su casa, en su propia cama, tan cerca, pero sin poder hacer lo que en verdad quería, pero a diferencia de ella, el tenia un problema, que aunque intentaba no podía dormir, el dolor era muy fuerte, y la incomodidad del sofá, lo hacia aun peor. Se quejaba, inconcientemente. Le dolía y mucho.

Despertó con los quejidos, y aun media adormilada, se dirigió donde estaba el. Estaba preocupada. Y más aun cuando lo vio ahí, tan vulnerable, como no lo veía hace mucho, quejándose por el dolor de su pierna.

El la vio, odiaba que lo mirara así, apretando los labios y con los ojos tiernos, como comprendiendo su dolor.

-Vete, le dijo.

Ella se acerco le acaricio la frente, el estaba sudando, lo tomo de la mano.

-Levántate

-Estoy bien no e…

-No fue una pregunta, levántate.

Este hizo caso, se levanto y con dificultas se dirigió a la habitación junto con ella.

Ella se apuro un poco más y arreglo la cama

-Estabas durmiendo en mi lado.

Se sonrojo.

-Mejor, ya que esta calientito ahí.Ahora acuéstate.

Y ella se acerco desabrocho su pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo.

La miro extrañado, hasta río un poco, pero le hizo caso, se acostó, pudo sentir el olor de ella, y la suavidad que había dejado en su cama.

Ella lo arropo, de un lado y metió las manos por debajo de las cobijas.

House la miro un tanto desconcertado, dentro de su dolor, pensó en hacer algún chiste, pero no lo hizo.

Ella tomo su pierna, la que le dolía, y comenzó un masaje, despacio, solo esperando calmar su dolor.

-Relájate House.

El se fue relajando, hasta que cerró sus ojos, ella siguió con el masaje, hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficientemente calmado, como para terminar.

Se estaba levantando, cuando sintió su mano, apretando la suya.

-No te vayas, le dijo.-Por favor.

No dijo nada, solo hizo caso, y se recostó en al otro lado de la cama. Se necesitaban.

Cuando ella lo miro el ya se había vuelto a dormir, pero no le soltaba la mano. El estaba tan cerca. Se veía tan en paz durmiendo, como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Le acaricio la cara. Se acerco, y le dio un pequeño beso, no podía evitarlo, era lo que quería en ese momento, bueno siento honesta en todos los momentos, sus labios estaban calidos, y húmedos, tal como los recordaba, acaricio su cara una vez mas, y al paso de los minutos se quedo dormida, junto a el. Sin abrazarse, pero estando mas juntos que nunca.

TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC!

Alguien golpeaba a su puerta, los dos despertaron alarmados.

Se quedaron mirando. Ya que House abrazaba a Cuddy y esta tenia su mano rodeando su cuello. Se separaron rápidamente. Y se levantaron para averiguar que sucedía.

-Péinate, no? No vas a salir así a la Cuddy burlonamente a House.

-Y tu límpiate la saliva de la cara, Mujer ronquidos!

-Que yo no ronco! Mentiroso.

-A propósito, que bien te queda esa polera mía, deberías ir así a trabajar.

Se sonrojo pero río.

¡House ábreme la puerta, puedo oírte! Son las 10 de la mañana ábreme!

-Es Wilson

-Son las 10 de la mañana? Por dios que tarde es! Nos quedamos dormidos.

-Hay que alarmada que eres, es sábado, no se llega tan temprano.

Cuddy lanzo una mirada asesina que el entendió perfectamente.

Abrió la puerta, y lo primero que Wilson vio, fue a Cuddy dirigiéndose a la habitación usando solo una polera, sin nada hacia abajo, solo ropa interior.

-Pero, que, osea, ustedes… Wilson hacia gestos con las manos como desesperado.

-Que nunca te enseñaron a hablar Wilson, no te entiendo una mierda.

-Tu y ella? Ya sabes, ya sabes, osea.

-Por dios, dejemos que ella, te loo explique.

-Cariñoooooooooo! Grito House

Cuddy en la habitación río.

C-Que pasa? Dijo. –Ah Hola Wilson.

W-No me van a decir nada?

H-como que?

W-porque están juntos, porque Cuddy usa tu ropa, y todo lo demás.

H-creo que tiene una explicación muy obvia, no?

Cuddy le dio un codazo.

W-entonces ustedes dos durmieron juntos?

H-Si

C-No

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

W-no se a quien creerle.

H-Si dormimos juntos Wilson, créeme a mi.

C-osea, si dormimos juntos, pero nada mas paso, solo dormimos.

W-si claro y esperan que crea eso despu…

H-es verdad.

Ambos lo miraron. Ahora tenemos que ir a vestirnos después de una noche agitada, House guiño el ojo a Cuddy.

Mientras House se dirigía a la habitación, Cuddy le pidió a Wilson que la llevara, ya que necesitaba ropa. No se despidieron de House. Solo se fueron.

* * *

><p>Continuara CHAN-Chan jajaja<p>

Estoy mal por lo de anoche con el Huddy. Maldito Shore : p


	4. Cambios

There is one question  
>I'd really love to ask (One Heart! ):<br>Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,  
>Who has hurt all mankind just<p>

To save his own beliefs?

Bob Marley-One Love

En el auto Cuddy, no dijo una palabra en todo el camino, se veía Tan divertida solo usando la camiseta de House, pensó Wilson el cabello despeinado, su mirada pensativa y perdida, con los pies recogidos en el asiento y mordiéndose las uñas.

-No vas a decir Nada? Comenzó Wilson

-No hay nada que decir-

-Claro! Es de lo más normal que estés totalmente en la luna después de haber pasado una noche con House, haciendo quizás que, deben contarme que paso en esa cena.

Cuddy Rio.

-No paso nada Wilson, al menos nada de lo que te imaginas, la cena estuvo bien, tranquila, mi auto lo tuve que dejar allá porque lo tapo la nieve, entonces como Rachel esta con Arlene, me quede con House, somos Amigos, no pasa nada relájate.

La miro dubitativo, sin despegar la mirada a la carretera. Apretó su mano, y sonrió. Así también lo hizo ella, intentando calmar la situación, pero la verdad era que ella no podía dejar de pensar y repasar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, -tan raro!- su mirada perdida nuevamente, haciendo como que miraba a la carretera, pero en realidad no podía estar tranquila, para nada, estaba totalmente confundida.

-Cuddy te vas a bajar o te llevo en brazos?

No se había percatado de que estaban fuera de su casa.

-Si perdón, ya me bajo, se acerco para darle un beso en su mejilla, nos vemos en un rato!

-Adiós!- grito este sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, sabia que una noche de ese par juntos nunca seria nada normal, e interpretando " a lo Wilson" sabia que ellos le escondían algo pero no quería presionar a Cuddy, sabia que con House tenia presa fácil para enterarse de todo.

Cuando llego al hospital, apurada, como nunca, se fue directo a su despacho, vio la torre de papeles que tenia por firmar , cerro las cortinas se sentó y comenzó a trabajar rápidamente para ver si al menos así, despejaba su mente.

-A ti te estaba buscando! Tenemos que Hablar.

Los 4 doctores que estaban ahí se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Wilson, que apuntaba a House, sospechosamente.

-Wilson estoy en medio de un caso, ubícate.

-Ah no nosotros ya nos íbamos a hacer los exámenes-dijo 13- Tu House, anda a conseguir el permiso con Cuddy.

-No va a ser necesario ya que mi amigo Taub va a ser el encargado de eso.

-Yo? Porque yo? A mi no me hará caso, siempre vas tu House, porque tengo que ir yo?- discutió el enano

-De que te estas escapando? Dijo Wilson

-A no claro, si puedo ir yo pero como pensé que tu querías hablar conmigo, pero bueno que mas da! Dijo House.

-NO nono no me vengas con esas, dale la carpeta a Taub, y te quedas para hablar contigo.

Rio triunfante.

-Que quieres Jimmy?

-TU DIME!

-amm… SEXO?

-House ponte serio, que paso ayer?

-Bebi mucho, comi poco, y hasta baile!

-si, que bien, pero me refiero a que paso con Cuddy!

-me la chupo como nadie nunca lo había hecho, se maneja con la Boca la decana.-alzo las cejas al decirlo.

-QUEEE¡?

-NO PASO NADA WILSON! Ya relájate, estamos bien igual que siempre.

-Me vas a decir que tuviste a Cuddy en tu casa, toda la noche, casi borracha y no hiciste nada?

-Primero, la tuve en mi cama, segundo que querías que hiciera, que la violara?

-Estoy seguro que no se hubiese negado.

Estas bien? Miro como House se sobaba insistentemente la pierna.

-si, bien, relájate y ya vete, que tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme a casa en algo asi como una hora.

-Tan temprano? Si acabas de llegar

- si bueno, no me siento bien por lo tanto tengo derecho a irme.

-Si cualquiera tendría derecho si se esta tirando a la jefa- dijo esto cuando iba saliendo ya de la oficina de su amigo

-Que no me la estoy tirando!

Tenía tanto dolor en su pierna, que tipo 5 de la tarde decidió largarse a su casa. No daba más a parte del sueño que tenia de la noche anterior.

Junto con un whisky, se puso a pensar

El hecho era que, el odiaba el solo hecho de que ella lo hubiese visto débil, vulnerable, no le agradaba para nada, nunca quiso parecer débil en frente de ella, no para ella, le importaba mucho que ella no pensara eso.

Miro la hora, las 2 de la mañana, exactas, se alarmo un poco al escuchar que su celular sonaba, cuando miro quien era prendió inmediatamente la luz de su velador.

-House, estas bien? Que pasa?

-solo quería escucharte- dijo con su voz carraspeada, lo que lo hacia sonar mas sexy aun, pensó inconscientemente Lisa.

-estas borracho, que quieres?

-decidí que no me gusta dormir solo, desde ayer, porque no te vienes a hacerme compañía.

-estas loco! Es muy tarde, y peligroso.

-Entonces me podrías abrir la puerta, que me cago de frio acá afuera.

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, he tenido meses difíciles, pero Gracias! Gracias gracias!este capi es medio fome, solo llevarlas a lo bueno 1313 Actualizare no tan seguido pero espero que les gusta y que dejen su comentario. Siempre bienvenido. Besos, la autora


	5. One Love

_Te amaré, te amaré como al mundo_

_Te amaré aunque tenga final_

_Te amaré, te amaré en lo profundo_

_Te amaré como tengo que amar_

_Te amaré, te amaré como pueda_

_Te amaré aunque no sea la paz_

_Te amaré, te amaré lo que queda_

_Te amaré cuando acabe de amar_

_Te amaré, te amaré si estoy muerto_

_Te amaré el día siguiente además_

_Te amaré, te amaré como siento_

_Te amaré con adiós, con jamás_

_Te amaré, te amaré junto al viento_

_Te amaré como único ser_

_Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos_

_Te amaré y después, te amaré_

**_Silvio Rodriguez-Te A_maré__**

* * *

><p>Sintió que todo el cuerpo le tembló cuando le dijo que estaba afuera, se puso nerviosa, pero rápidamente se puso la bata, y salió a abrirle. Ahí estaba el… tenia un lado de la cara sangrando, llevaba el casco en la mano y estaba sin chaqueta a pesar de que casi nevaba a esas horas, el la miraba con esos ojos suplicantes, casi sin importar su dolor le lanzo una sonrisa, sin separar los labios, mientras ella lo miraba horrorizada.<p>

-QUE PASO!

-porque? Dijo el mientras pasaba a la sala de la decana, y tomaba asiento.

Ella cerró la puerta, y rápidamente se fue para verlo.

-House, te caíste de la moto? - Estaba parada frente a el, de brazos cruzados, y con cara de molestia.

-Probablemente seria mi alma la que te vino a visitar ya que si me hubiesen caído de la moto, como están las calles, me muero.-Dijo con un tono irónico. -Estúpidamente me caí afuera de tu casa, pero no es tanto- dijo esto llevándose la mano a la sien y poniendo cara de dolor, cuando se miro la mino, noto que tenia sangre.

-No te muevas de ahí- La decana dijo esto con un tono de mando.

Fue a buscar su botiquín, se hizo una cola en el pelo, y fue a la sala, House estaba con la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, y los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabia que no dormía.

-Levanta la cabeza- seguía con el tono mandón

-Estas enojada Jefa?- levanto una ceja y puso cara de desagrado cuando ella tiro un poco brusca su cabeza hacia un lado y empezó a limpiarle la cara.

No dijo nada.

-Mira, como te dejaste la cara- la expresión en su rostro se relajo un poco, y lo miro apretando los labios y con ojos tiernos. El seguía sentado y ella de pie, aun así en esa posición se veían casi de la misma altura, acariciaba lentamente alrededor de la herida con una mano, y la otra la tenia apoyada en el hombro del doctor.

-se me había olvidado lo buena que eras con las manos- lo soltó rápidamente ya que se dio cuenta lo que hacia-Que, te asustaste? Me esta gustando esto de la doctora sexy, sobándome…-mirada matadora- donde me duele. Me caeré mas seguido.

Ella hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no decir nada ante ese comentario que la dejo vuelta loca.

-Todavía hueles a Copete (*), y no hables estupideces, no puedes hacerte mas daño House, salir a manejar así, ebrio, en moto! Y con este clima, Todo mal, no le achuntas a nada.

-Quería salir, me aburría Mami.

-Claro primero me evitas todo el día, te escapas envías a Taub a hacer tus cosas conmigo, y eres animal nocturno.

-Yo no te evite, bueno si un poquito, No me vas a decir que tu no estas confundida con todo lo que paso?

-Confundida?

-La salida, tus ex, El beso, tu y yo, dormir juntos, sin coito.

-House no me hagas esto mas complicado por favor, decía esto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Créeme que no quiero hacerlo mas complicado, quiero hacerlo mas simple, quiero entender que fue todo eso.

-Suerte que mañana/Hoy no tengo que levantarme temprano si no, ya te hubiese asesinado. No se House, que quieres que te diga, Todo fue extrañísimo, espontaneo, nada planeado, no se porque hicimos lo que hicimos, sabes que me preocupo por ti, somos amigos, por ende me importa si estas sufriendo por culpa de tu pierna, o por cualquier otra cosa.-

Sintió como su cabeza estaba ahora apoyada en su hombro, y en un tono ascendente, sus ronquidos empezaron a llegar.

Suspiro.

Se levanto lentamente, sin despertarlo, pensó en despertarlo pero se veía tranquilo y cómodo, además no hacia frio en la sala. De su habitación le trajo unas frazadas y una almohada, lo acomodo, y lo cubrió con ellas, le quito los zapatos y se reía con cada mueca que hacia inconsciente. Caminaba a su habitación, pero ese estúpido impulso pensó ella, la hizo devolver y agachándose silo un poco, sintió su aliento, whiskey, y lo beso, al igual que ayer, no podía evitarlo, dormirían de nuevo en la misma casa, estaba temerosamente cómoda con su compañía, a ella no le gustaba involucrarse, para no salir herida, pero no lo podía evitar, se acostó e inmediatamente se durmió imaginando que tal iría su día domingo…

* * *

><p>CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<p>

(*) COPETE aca en mi país (SHILE xD) Se le dice al alcohol, andai copetiado, estai pasado a copete,etc,etc.

Muchas Gracias x Reviews, creo que tengo fieles lectoras, que no me abandonaron con el tiempo

AHHH! Se me había olvidado, pronto terminare con mis dos fics actuales para uno nuevo, que esta casi listo, aunque no tiene final aun. GRACIAS

#WESUPPORTLISAE


	6. En mi casa

Perdón como siempre digo, la demora, aunque no actualice tan seguido POR FAVOR NO ME ABANDONEN!

1) Gracias Chicas por los reviews, Muy importantes para darme ánimo. Gracias gracias gracias

2) Estoy a pocos capítulos de terminar esta historia, asique ojala y me sigan hasta el final

3)HUGH DIOS MIO, todo lo que le haría a ese hombre de pies a cabeza.

4) Lisa Edelstein Casate conmigo.

5,6,7) porfa reviews

8)Un review?

Lo miro unos segundos dormir, hasta que se decidió y le tiro un cojín, le causo gracia la reacción de House, primero sorprendido, después miro a cuddy, luego debajo de la cobija a ver si llevaba pantalones, a decir verdad no tenia ni idea que hacia en casa de Cuddy.

-Suerte que estoy vestido, ya pensé que habías abusado de mí.-levanto sus cejas e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Como te gustaría.-dijo ella sonriendo y luego mirándole fijamente a la frente

Se toco la frente y puso cara de desagrado.

-Te duele aun?

-Eh, si?

-tan tarado que eres.

-UY Gracias Jefa, que buenas son las mañanas en tu casa No? Pero bueno (dijo esto poniéndose de pie , buscando sus zapatillas) creo que es hora de irme.

-A dónde vas,-dijo ella alzando las cejas-yo ya prepare el desayuno asique te quedas y punto.- tono desafiante y voz de mando

-Pobre de tu hija que eres mandona hasta para las comidas, pero créeme que yo no desayuno nada Light, ni de esas cosas buenas para la salud.- la miro a los ojos y rápidamente desvió la mirada

-Ya lo se House, te conozco. Ahora levántate, lávate la cara, los dientes y a desayunar.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y dibujo una sonrisa, no se había percatado de que lucia totalmente casual, usando un buzo, una polera blanca que demostraba que no llevaba corpiño e iba descalza, con el pelo mojado, ya que seguramente se había bañado hace poco, le encanto como lucia. No dijo nada, y se dirigió al baño.

Se sentó a desayunar.

-No vas a decir nada House?

-No tengo nada que decir. Ah, ocupe tu cepillo de dientes.-hizo una mueca burlona y un amague de risa al notar su cara.

Desayunaron en un cómodo silencio intercambiando miradas por momentos que rápidamente evadían. En un momento House estiro sus piernas tocándolas con las suyas…Risa incomoda, pero ninguno de los dos se separo, la decana movía el pie acariciando la pierna del doctor lentamente

Terminaron de Desayunar, House sorprendentemente ayudo a recoger la mesa, y mirando a Cuddy le dijo que ya era la hora de irse, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, y lo siguió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias por todo-dijo esto bajando la mirada y moviendo los brazos.

De nuevo la decana asintió con la cabeza, cerró la puerta. Se quedo ahí mismo ya que sabía que pasaría. Espero casi dos minutos y aguantando la risa abrió antes de que el pudiese golpear,

-Eres malvada jefa, donde has puesto mis llaves?

-No te vas hasta que termine de llover, ayer te partiste la cara, asique las llaves no te las entrego aun.- se movió para dejarlo pasar, y el un tanto resignado, volvió a entrar.

-Y que se supone que haga? Tendrás que entretenerme de alguna manera.-levanto las cejas exageradamente mirando descaradamente sus pechos.

-Ja! Puedes ver tus series de Tv, películas lo que sea.

-Porno?

-No! Rachel esta por despertar, no quiero que la traumes de esa manera.

-Aburrido, de seguro ya ha visto a su mami en acción alguna vez. Voy a seguir durmiendo entonces -se dirigió a la habitación de Cuddy.

-Vas a dormir en mi Habitación?

-Si, bueno, es mas cómodo, además no molestes hasta que este listo el almuerzo.

No alcanzo a cerrar la puerta de la Habitación, ya que ella entro detrás.

-House tengo que estirar la cama, y limpiar, el domingo es el Único día que puedo hacer aseo en mi Habitación.

-Para que vas a hacer una cama, que después vas a desordenar? Se acerco peligrosamente a ella hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Le causo gracia la mueca entre duda y nervios de Cuddy

-Po-por que la voy a desordenar? Su tono era de absoluto nerviosismo, ya que cada vez House estaba más cerca.

-MAMI! La voz de la niña quebró el momento, House bajo los hombros un tanto resignado y Cuddy resoplo de manera exagerada- Tengo que ir a ver a Rachel-

El solo asintió, y se dirigió a la cama para poder dormir.

…

Cuddy, que quedo por demás nerviosa, paso su mañana de manera tranquila después de vestir a Rachel, ordeno su casa, dejo a la niña con sus juguetes en la sala y se dispuso a cocinar. Cuando daban las 13 horas Cuddy fue a despertar a su doctor, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y rio al verlo ahí ocupando casi toda la cama, la boca un tanto abierta y sin calcetines, lo primero que pensó fue que debía empezar a controlar ese estúpido impulso de querer besarlo, no entendía bien lo que pasaba con ella, era solo House, y ella era solo Cuddy- Ese es el problema, somos nosotros-dijo en voz alta y despertando al Doctor.

-Qué pasa con nosotros- con solo un ojo abierto y levantando un tanto la cabeza miro a la decana que estaba parada en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Con sorpresa y abriendo exageradamente los ojos, como despertando de un sueño o saliendo de sus pensamientos, dijo- somos nosotros…los que tenemos que almorzar

Con su cara de duda se levantó y se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió a la cocina

-Huele bien, abrió la tapa de la olla y con una exagerada expresión se froto el estómago y se sentó a la mesa.

-Hola engendro- Casi ni miro a Rachel, la cual tomaba un vaso de jugo.

-Hola engendro-repitió esta, la cual ahora si logro que este la mirara, con cara de gracia.

-Está en la etapa de repetir todo, dijo Cuddy excusándose y sirviendo la Comida.

-Engendro engendro-Dijo la niña extasiada señalando al Nefrólogo.

-No vas a decir nada más? Dijo House en tono burlón.

-engendro engendro engendro-House hizo una mueca burlona, Cuddy rio, y ambos empezaron a comer.

-Vino? Dijo el, destapándolo y sirviendo un poco en su copa-Aunque ya sé que el alcohol te pone cachonda.

-Cachonda, cachonda- Dijo Rachel y Cuddy puso cara de Horror por lo que House soltó una carcajada como la que no veía hace años en él, lo que la hizo reír también.

-eso Enana, cosas interesantes tienes que repetir.

Se odio un poco ella misma al ver que se volvía habitual esto de ¿acariciar? La pierna del doctor con la suya propia por debajo de la mesa mientras comía, y se odio un poco más al ver que el dejo de comer y se concentró 100% en ella, sin ninguna expresión. Solo la observaba, con esos enormes ojos azules, y la niña que no entendía nada y miraba de un lado para otro sin entender esas miradas cómplices, ese nerviosismo en la voz de Cuddy cuando el, al sentir que se detenía, le pidió que siguiera, y sin ser capaz de articular palabras, solo asintió nuevamente con su cabeza, y dirigió avergonzada, su mirada hacia Rachel, quien había botado un poco de comida ensuciando a House.

-Lo siento, siempre hace lo mismo- dijo esto levantándose y limpiándole la cara a la niña-Mi amor vas a ir a ver Televisión, mientras yo recojo y lavo todo esto- Cuddy saco a la niña de la silla y la llevo a la sala.

-Te ayudo? -Dijo el cuándo ella estaba de vuelta en la cocina, Total aun llueve.

-No House, Si quieres duermes, si quieres ver televisión.

-Porno?-no alcanzo a responder Cuddy cuando él ya le decir- Ok, ok quizás la tercera es la vencida.

A decir verdad ella no quería estar a solas con él, a decir verdad y siento honesta era lo que más quería, pero no se atrevía. Ahí estaba la cuestión, se atrevía a besarlo mientras dormía, se atrevía a acariciarlo mientras comían, pero estar a solas con el de nuevo era muy peligroso.

…

Pasaron la tarde increíblemente normal, House que más bien parecía un niño, jugaba con Rachel y ella con ojos brillantes observaba la escena, vieron una película, cenaron y ninguno se percató (o no querían percatarse) de que la tormenta había pasado hacia vario rato ya.

Al anochecer ,Rachel se quedó dormirá en el regazo del Doctor, mientras Cuddy lavaba lo que ocuparon en la cena, él no se ponía mover del sofá, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que ella llegara para que después de mirarlos, tomo a la niña en brazos y la fue a acostar.

-Me ha caído bien tu hija, no salió a la madre.-susurrando le dijo a Cuddy. Ella lo miro burlonamente.

Cuando ella volvió de acostar a Rachel, House tenía su chaqueta puesta, y mirándola y apuntando hacia afuera, dijo

-Paro de Llover.

-OK, dijo ella y se dirigió a buscar las llaves que tenía escondidas, y volvió para entregárselas a House.

-Ha sido un buen día, ¿No?- mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta dijo esto a Cuddy.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Te pasa algo que estas tan callada? Hey! Cuddy estas viva, ella tenía la mirada perdida.

Y ahí parada, con el cabello tomado, casi sin maquillaje, probablemente odiándose un poco, como lo hacía siempre que sus impulsos le ganaban, parada de frente a aquel hombre que la hacía sentir a mil por hora, que le erizaba los cabellos, que la estresaba en el trabajo, con el cual había pasado un día tan normal y tan perfecto, aquel que la hacía perder la cabeza con solo un comentario, o una mirada, ahí ella, se armó de valor, lo tomo de la mano y mirándolo le dijo:

-Quédate.

…..

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Chicas que quede en claro que yo terminare todas mis historias no dejare ninguna inconclusa, el tiempo está en mi contra pero quería que eso quedara Claro, MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA!


End file.
